Dirty Little Games
by MarshmallowMel
Summary: In Isabella's attempt to bed Hawke, she may have just pushed her into Varric's arms.


Varric had always admired Hawke, even before he knew her. She had made quite the name for herself in the year she and her brother worked for the Red Iron. Though, when he finally did met her, he saw the rumors did not do her justice. She was an incredibly beautiful creature, all dark hair, pale skin, and those blue eyes that made you feel as if she we're piercing a hole through your soul. Not to mention she was one of the best damned mages he had ever seen, Circle training or not. The way she twirled with her staff, hurling fire, ice, lightning, and Maker knows what else at attackers... It was truly a dance to behold. She was also incredibly sharp, quick witted, and had a silver tongue to rival his own. She was a gem he would not let easily slip away.

Years later, a bout a year and a half after the "Expedition Gone Wrong," Hawke, Varric, Isabela, Avaline, Fenris, Anders, and Merrill all sat around the table in Varric's suite playing quite an interesting game of Wicked Grace. The evening started out quite normal, everyone arrived, cards were dealt, bets were made, and money was lost and gained. But Isabela decided she'd had enough of normal. After everyone had at least one drink, her mouth lifted into a mischievous smirk. "I think," she began, her eyes gleaming with lust, "that we should raise the stakes a bit."

Varric's eyebrow raised, "Oh, what did you have in mind, Rivani?"

"Instead of playing for just money, we play for articles of clothing," her eyes were locked on Hawke. She had been trying since they had met to get the woman into bed, but had not been successful, yet.

Anders did not hesitate to voice his agreement.

Hawke sighed with a small smile, "Anything to get Varric into his smalls, I'm in."

"Oh you think you'll be getting me naked, Hawke?" Varric's deep laughter filled the room, "We'll just see about that."

Fenris considered for a moment and sighed, "I suppose it's better than sitting at the mansion alone all night."

"I'm not sure..." Merrill said in a small, nervous voice.

"Oh, come on, Kitten. It will be fun," Isabela purred, her voice silky and sweet. Merrill nodded, though she looked like a frightened nug.

Avaline let out a gusty sigh, "I'm going to need a few shots for this. Merrill, do you want some too? My treat."

Merrill nodded enthusiastically. The way her head shook, Varric was afraid her head would flop off and onto the floor. She came back with a small tray of six shots, she placed three in front of Merrill and drank her three quickly. "Alright, let's get started," she said through gritted teeth.

"Wonderful! After each hand, the winner picks a target and the target must take off one article of clothing," Isabela explained. Her eyes twinkled as a new idea came to her, " _And,_ they have to kiss the winner. The duration has to be a minimum of one round long."

The group shrugged and nodded, in a mutual "if we're going to get naked anyway we might as well get something out of it" sort of way. Varric dealt the cards and the game was on. Isabela was clearly cheating, though to her dismay, Varric won the first round. He smirked as she glared at him, daggers in her eyes. He dramatically looked over everyone, though there was no doubt in his mind who he would choose. "Hawke, since you seem so eager to get me naked, I might as well repay the favor. Plus I'm sure it will piss Rivani off even more than beating her at her own game."

"Well, Ser Dwarf," Hawke smiled seductively slinking over to him, "if that's you're aim, I believe you should be the one to take my clothing off."

Isabela's eyes glowed with anger and jealousy as Hawke straddled Varric and leaned into him. His lips were soft, and needing as they moved with Hawke's. His hands explored her body as though he was memorizing every inch of it, though they finally came to rest on her ass. Their lips parted and Varric took the opportunity to nibble on her ear, staring smugly at Isabela who was far too busy glaring at them to pay attention to the game unfolding before her. Hawke moaned softly as he trailed kisses around her neck, when he finally returned to her lips there was a distinct feel of desire, stronger than before.

Hawke slid a hand into his soft, golden tendrils and tugged lightly. It was all there, all the things she wanted to say, but could never voice, all the feelings, the passion, the desire. It was there in that kiss. And she thought she could feel the same from him, though it was hard to be certain. She felt the warmth of his hand now on her lower back slowly pushing up, bringing her shirt up with it. Their lips parted for only a moment so Varric could lift her tunic over her head and throw it to the side. As soon as the round was over Isabela was pulling the couple apart. They both chuckled mischievously as Hawke sat back in her seat, shrugging at Isabela innocently, "This was your idea."

To almost everyone's surprise, Merrill had won the round. Her ears were the brightest shade of pink Hawke had ever seen. "Good job, Kitten! So who would you like to kiss?" Isabela purred, attempting to calm her down. The pink managed to spread to her cheeks.

"I don't know..." she squeaked, "Either Hawke or Isabela."

Isabela chuckled, "Let's let dear Hawke take a break, and don't worry, Kitten, I'll be gentle." She pulled her tunic over her head and discarded it next to Hawke's. She slipped into Merrill's lap and gave her a slow sweet kiss.

"I didn't think it was possible for Rivani to be gentle," Varric chuckled. Isabela flipped him off, not breaking her kiss with Merrill, "Calm down, now, I was only joking."

As the round progressed Varric and Hawke could scarcely keep their eyes on their cards. Fenris was the next to win. But everyone refused to let him pick Hawke or Isabela since they had already been chosen. "Oh sweetness, you need to be fair," Isabela smirked.

"And in the rules of fairness, you either need to pick Anders or Avaline, considering neither of them have been kissed yet," Hawke added, with a sideways glance to Isabela.

Fenris gritted his teeth, "Avaline?"

"I'm not sure I'm drunk enough for this," she sighed, discarding her tunic as well before leaning into Fenris. The group watched for a moment in silence before Isabela began howling with laughter. It was an odd sight, the pair we so much a like, but no one ever guessed they'd see this. The game went on for a good portion of the evening and nearly everyone was in their smalls, except Isabela and Hawke, who were completely naked. Varric had won a great deal that night, that is, until he and Isabela had taken her last two pieces of clothing. Then he became incredibly distracted by the rise and fall of her naked breast as she breathed, laughed, and talked.

The night was winding down as the party was becoming for more interested in the idea of bedding one another than actually playing the game. Isabela seemed more taken with Fenris than Hawke for the night at least and Anders, after quite a few drinks and a lot more kisses, even seemed to be taken with Merrill. Avaline left before anyone could get her pants off, claiming there was business with the guard she had to attend to, but Hawke was sure she was bluffing.

"I think... It's time to leave," Fenris said after an enthralling make out session with Isabela.

Isabela smirked, "I quite agree, your place or mine? Mine _is_ closer." She slipped into her tunic and pants and headed for the door. Fenris quickly followed suit and guided her out the door and down the hall toward Isabela's room.

"Well," Anders said rubbing the back of his neck, "That was fun, but if I'm to be much help at the clinic at all tomorrow I should be going as well. Merrill... Would you like for me to walk you home?"

Merrill who was in the middle of gathering her own clothes to put on blushed profusely before nodding, "I... I think I'd like that... And maybe you could stay for a bit?"

Varric laughed, "I think that was his motive, Daisy."

It was Anders turn to blush, "Well... I... I mean..." he stuttered before hanging his head. He put a hand on the small of her back guiding her through the door and the diminishing crowd of the tavern. All that was left in the room were a completely naked Hawke, and Varric in his small clothes. The tension in the room was palpable, but neither of them commented on it. Hawke yawned throwing her breasts in the air and stood to begin gathering her clothes, "So much for the party, huh? Though I do suppose it's quite late... Mother is probably worried. Not to mention Bodahn. Watches me like a hawk, that one. I'm convinced he spies for Mother."

Varric laughed, "You know, as many ulterior motives as he could have, I think he just genuinely cares for you safety after... rescuing Sandal."

Hawke shrugged as she began pulling on her small clothes, she didn't want to leave, but she sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to make the first move. Not with Varric, at least. "I'm not sure you can really call what we did rescuing him," she mused, "We honestly didn't do anything, he just wandered back to camp on his own."

Varric nodded, licking his lips. "You know Hawke," he started, unsure of how to word his desire for her to stay, "If you're not ready to go home, we can continue the party, just the two of us. It's not like we haven't done it before."

Her heart leaped in her chest, "Would this party involve more stripping?" she teased.

"Only if you want it to," he chuckled trying to mask the hopefulness in his words.

Hawke had only put her breast binding and panties back on, and had stopped dressing at this point, "What about more kissing? You, Master Tethras, are quite the kisser."

Varric blushed, "Maybe it should involve more kissing... You've proven yourself to be a master at kissing as well."

Hawke smiled and Varric's heart fluttered, _actually fluttered_. She had the most beautiful smile, that lit up her entire face. She walked over to Varric and sat down in front of him, almost teasingly. He leaned down to her, this might end up an awkward mess, but Andrastae's ass he wasn't going to pass up a night with her, and maybe more if it's what she wanted. "Well," he smirked breathing in her scent, "Let the dirty little games begin."


End file.
